The Wonder
by FanFreak01
Summary: "Now we're running from an evil mad man who's looking for us- for her." When a strange girl shows up at the door step of the Wild Kratts "house" many, strange, and mysterious things start to happen. Why does this girl look like one of the crew members, and who is this strange boy claiming to be a Kratt? Find out in "The Wonder!" Parings include Aviva/Chris, and many other parings.
1. Prologue

**Hooray! My first Wild Kratts fanfic. I've had this idea in mind fir a while, and then was suddenly inspired to write it when I was reading "16 Years in the Making20 Years in the Making."**** Hope you enjoy this story. ****P.S. The disclaimer's in Pig Latin.**

**Disclaimer: I ont-day wn-oay ild-Way ratts-way. I do wn-oay my OCs. I lso-aay ont-day wn-oay ig-pay atin-lay.**

**Also this chapter's dedicated to _Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 _for the sudden burst of inspiration for this story. Thanks WKSF1!**

* * *

*sigh* It just seamed like yesterday that we were looking for alpaca in the Himalayas. Now we're running from a mad man who's looking for us- for her. "How did this start?" you might ask. Well, I guess it all started the day we were studying giraffes on the savana.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it is a prologue. Constructive criticism only. NO FLAMES! I have a fire crew with me to put them out. I need at least three reviews before I post the next chapter. Please R&R. **

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter! Yay! Uh, nothing else to say right know... Read and review! **

** Disclaimer: If I owed the show I would you be reading this story, no you'd be watching it. **

* * *

_ "Martin and Chris raced across the savana in the Caratara, "Hey Bro, isn't that the tower (A/N A group of giraffes are called a tower, which is cool yet weird) of giraffes that we saw earlier?" Chris asked his older brother. "Yes, I'd recognize that group of giraffes anywhere. Patchwork!" Martin answered him. "Patchwork? Who's Patchwork?" Chris asked confused. "Patchwork, he's over there." Martin says as he points to a small giraffe who looks like he has patches on him. "Hmm, interesting name, I like it." Chris tells Martin." -One of Martin's memories_

(Martin's POV)

"Ahhhh," I sighed as I reclined in a tortuga crew chair. Today was another great creature adventuring day. I had learned many new things about giraffes and remembered some facts that I already knew. Some of those facts were, 1) giraffes have seven neck bones (same as ours) 2) giraffes tongues are blue (my favorite color!) and 3) when you get into a tickle fight with your brother, NEVER, and I mean never, do it in a tree where a giraffe's eating. That probably wasn't the best idea I ever had. Anyway as I was reflecting on what happened that day, I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled to the crew. I walked to the door, opened it, and gasped.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know. But you guys were bugging me to post the next chapter. Well, at least it's a cliffhanger. Now onto the responses. **

**Patty Hernandez: Huh? And for being the first reviewer you get a cookie and a hug. **

**Number 1fan: You just did. **

**Lobosong: You saw/will see. **

**Wild Kratts Super Fan 1: You're welcome, XD I know you are so here you go. **

**I need five reviews before I post the next chapter. And who ever reviews will get a Martin or Chris plushy. **

**See you on the creature trail! ; )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, lots of reviews already! Thanks guys! You athours are much better than the athours at the Phineas and Ferb FanFiction fandom, first of, you guys don't use a lot of swearing in your stories and when you do it's not exactly swearing, it's more like expressing your self. Second, you guys don't do any crack pairings, like boyxboy or girlxgirl. Blah. XP Thirdly, your reviews are sweet, funny, and straight forward, you tell the person to update but in a frendly way. It's like you're the white socks and there the dirty socks. You guys are like one big family, and I'm glad to be apart if it. Now enough of this authors note, you guys are probably dieing to read the next chapter. So without further ado I give you chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

_"Come on Bro!" Chris called down to his older brother, "We can get the best view of the giraffes eating from up in this tree." "I'm coming, I'm coming." Martin called back as he started up the tree. "You'd think that boy was born in a tree." he mumbled to hisself. The two brothers sat in the tree for a little while, until Martin started a tickle fight with Chris. "Martin," Chris said in between gasps, "Stop before one of us- WHAO!" No sooner had Chris said this he fell right out of the tree and... onto the back of a giraffe! The giraffe sure didn't look happy to see him. The giraffe shook Chris off him, onto the ground, and then kicked Chris. Chris went flying and landed in a mud puddle. "Ha, ha." Martin laughed until he too fell out of the tree and ended up with the same results as Chris, a face full of mud. The brothers took one look at each other and burst out laughing- One of Chris' memories. _

(Chris' POV)

I was cleaning out my bedroom when I heard the doorbell ring and Martin yell up, "I'll get it!" I wondered who could be at our door at a time like this. As I kept pondering this a few dark thoughts started creaping there way into my head._ "Oh, No!"_ I thought, _"Zach, Donita, or Gormand could be at the door!"_ I quickly placed the rag I was holding in my hand on my bookshelf, and raced out of the room. I flew down the stairs, turned the corner, and stopped. There was my brother standing compleatly still in the doorway. "Hey, Bro," I said while trying to look around him, "Who's the-" I stopped for the second time today and stared at the person standing on the wild grass.

**A/N And Done... No, I'm just kidding. Keep on reading. **

The person was a girl about 10 years old. Her hazal eyes darted around the room, eagerly soaking up all she could. Her light brown hair that had hints of black in it, was tied up loosely in a pony-tail, and her slightly pale face was streaked with blood, scrapes, and bruises. Her green jacket was torn and muddied, and her brown kaki pants were streaked with either blood or mud. A small jaguar with dark matted fur darted in and out of her legs. She turned her dirty face up to us and asked, "Are you the Kratt Brothers? My names Rick Ashley Scooter and I'm being chased by a mad man."

* * *

***singing* D-O-N-E, D-O-N-E, and I am doney! *speaking* So I have finished another short chapter, and you guys have almost afishally met Rick A. Scooter aka Ricky. So, does Ricky remind you of anyone? ****Wohu, a **slight cliffy! Response time! Oh, and everyone who reviewed just received a Martain or a Chris plushie. 

**Number1fan: You just have!**

**SilverWaterBombadil: Thanks, and here's your plushy. **

**Patty Hernendez: That's alright. **

**Peachstar: Whew! That's a relief. I'm glad you could understand it. **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Wild Kratts Super Fan 1: As you can see its not Kate. Now I did update. **

**Now review my little munchkins! Review or no Kratts for you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good day everyone! Hope you're having a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening. Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter. And... I have nothing else to say. Um, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Hm, how to make this interesting. Hm, I know! *brings Martin out* Okay, Martino say it. **

**Martin: *sighs* Okay, *looks at the audience* FanFreak01 does not own me, or anyone else from the show. She does however own Ricky and the jaguar. **

* * *

_ Aviva turns on the screen in time to see the brothers big fall. She couldn't help but laugh at the funny seen of the two brothers being kicked by a giraffe. "Okay guys," she said between giggles, "I've got your giraffe creature power disks." "Great!" Chris yelled from under Martin. "Send them over." Aviva turned of the screen, and smiled. The bros always ended up putting a smile on her face.- One of Aviva's memory _

* * *

_"Are you the Kratt Brothers? My names Rick Ashley Scooter and I'm being chased by a mad man."_

* * *

(Chris's POV)

"Yes, we're the Wild Kratts," I answered Rick still puzzled by her aperence at the door. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. "Why and who are you being chased by?" I ask. She opens her mouth to answer when Aviva walks around the corner. I can't help but notice Rick's eyes light up when she sees Aviva. "Guys, I heard the door bell ring and- Who is this?" Aviva asks me. "This is Rick Ashley Scooter." I answer the beautiful woman in front of me. Rick pipes up, "Most people call me Ricky." Aviva studies Ricky and then does a quick double take when she sees Martin. My older brother still had a look of shock on his face and hadn't moved an inch sense he laid eyes on Ricky. I walk over to him and give him a slight poke, and Martin falls over like a domino. Aviva and I quickly stand him upright. I was about to ask Ricky why and who she was being chased by when I was interrupted again. This time by KittyCarlo who was also shocked by Ricky and Martin. Kitty walked over to Ricky, examined her and then tried geting Martin to snap out of his trance. While she was doing this I tried a third time to ask Ricky that question, when Aviva butted in and said, "Ricky, let's get you cleaned up and feed before Chris here starts the integration prosses." Ricky nods and follows Aviva out of the hallway. I decide to go finish with my room before I start my "integration" as Aviva calls it. I walk out leaving Kitty who's still trying desperately to snap Martin out of his shock.

(Aviva's POV)

As I lead Ricky to my room my head was bursting with questions. _"Where did she come from? Who is she really? Does she like inventing or adventuring?" _We walk into my room and I lead her directly to the bathroom. After washing her face she turns around and takes of her shirt. I can't help but gasp. Covering her back were scratches and scrapes of all kind. Her head turns to look at me and I step out shutting the bathroom door behind me. As I listen to the running water of the bath I can't help but wonder how she got all of those scratches.

(Chris' POV)

After cleaning my room I headed downstairs to get a snack. As I opened up the refrigerator's door I saw a note attached to the door handle. _Dear Chris, _it read, _While I'm getting Ricky cleaned up could you mabye fix her somthing to eat. She looks half starved and I'm sure she hasn't eaten in days. Thanks,_

_Aviva. _I stare at the note a little longer and then get started making three grilled cheese sandwiches. Two for me and one for Ricky. I also pored two glasses of water and got out a bowl of watermelons, grapes, and pineapples. I lay out the food and look up to see Aviva and Ricky walking down the stairs. I look at Aviva who is looking as pretty as ever then I looked over at Ricky and was shocked. Instead of the small dirty little girl I had seen earlier, I know saw a beautiful young lady dresses in one of my old green shirts. I give Aviva a questioning look and she wispers to me, "That was all she would settle for." I nood and usher Ricky to the table. Aviva smiles and walks away. Ricky looks at her sandwhich and then looks at me with a questioning look on her face. "You want mine don't you?" I ask her. Her eyes brighten and she nods victoriously. I sigh and hand her one of my grilled chese sandwiches. She eagerly bites into it and looks at me with a happy look on her face. I smile and open my mouth to start asking her questions.

* * *

**Finished and with a slight cliff hanger. Wohu! Responses!**

**Wild Kratts Super Fan 1: I think you need to lay of the caffeine. And I hope this is kind of long enough for you. **

**Patty Hernendez: Yes, yes she does. **

**Peachstar: Thanks! Your review made me smile. **

**SilverWaterBombadil: Everyone! And thanks! **

**Silver Moon Huntress: At 7:35 PM. It's all apart of my evil plan. **

**Now review everyone or else you won't see another chapter for a long time. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy late Halloween people! Did you get me any candy? 8D Here's the next chapter. Oh, and is anybody reading/liking the little memory parts? Cause so far no one has said anything.**

**Disclaimer: Today I shall get Ricky to do the disclaimer. Take it away Rick! **

**Ricky: FanFreak01 does not own Wild Kratts but she does own me and my jaguar. **

**Fan: My jaguar and I. **

**Ricky: *rolls eyes* **

* * *

_Baby Chris smiles up at four year-old Martin. Martin looks at his tiny baby brother, who was just taken home from the hospital. Martin takes on look at Chris and then turns to his parents and says, "Can we take him back? I wanted a cuter brother." Mrs. And Mr. Kratt start laughing at Martin's cute comment. -one of Martin's memories _

* * *

I smile at Ricky who's devouring her food. I take a deep breath and started asking her questions. "Who are you?" I ask. Ricky stares at me with a "really" look on her face. "Right, bad question." I say sheepishly. Next question.

"Where are you from?"

"Not near here."

I'm actually shocked to hear her speak because she's said like what? Two lines? I raise an eyebrow to her answer but carry on.

"Why are you being chased?" I ask.

She inhales loudly and begins, "I had gotten lost and decided to see if I could find someplace to stay. I walked for a bit until I came to a tan shelter and decided to go in sense it looked deserted. I went in and saw these two jaguars locked up in cages. I wanted to help them so I tried to unlock the cages. But when I started to unlock them a cubby guy in a chef's hat came in and started making some sort of a soup. By that time I had unlocked the cage and let them out. The smallest jaguar let out a roar and the fat guy spotted me. He started to chase me and the next thing I know I wind up here."

I nod while trying to process this information. Then a thought came to me. "What happened to the two jaguar?" I ask. "The smallest one, the one who roared, fallowed me here." she replied. "And the larger one?" I ask. "As I was running a kid dressed in blue showed up and offered to take it." she answers. I nod again. "Umm," a voice pierces the air, "Can I ask a question?" I look up and realize the voice belongs to Ricky. "Sure," I reply with a smile. "Who is everyone?" I slap my forehead, I forgot to do introductions! But, I couldn't do it now, I had to think things over. But who could do it.

_"Aviva?"_

_"Inventing"_

_"Jimmy?" _

_"Nope"_

_"Me?"_

_"Have to think"_

_"Martin?"_

_"Frozen"_

_"Kitty?"_

_"With Martin"_

That left... Koki! I snapped my fingered and called up to Koki, "Koki!" "Yes?!" a voice responds to me, and I turn around to see Koki walking down the stairs. "Koki, meet Rick Ashley Scooter, Ricky for short. Ricky, meet Koki Bambrick. **(A/N I honestly don't know what her last name is) **"Hi!" Koki said. Ricky just nodded politely. "Koki, could you show Ricky around the Tortuga?" I asked. "Sure CK" Koki replied. As I watch them leave I can't help but feel there's something different about Rick A. Scooter.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I felt like this was a perfect place to end. Don't worry though! The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon. 'Sponses!**

**Wild Kratts Super Fan 1: Really? Then here take my supply of chill pills. :D**

**Silver Moon Huntress: *singing* ****_"I'm evil, (she's evil), I'm evil for extra credit!" _****And I just humiliated my self. *sigh* Thanks for the review!**

**El Zorro: Kinda, but that's not the one. **

**Peachstar Kratt: Thanks!**

**SilverWaterBombadil: That's because he hasn't. Thanks!**

** Zak Saturday: Yes, yes she is. **

**Patty Hernandez: Um, why wouldn't I be. (Btw I'm talking about coffee and soda)**

**Thanks for all the faves and fallowes. Now remember REVIEW!... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please. 8/**


End file.
